A Corrupted Wind
by Kokoro no kuro
Summary: With the last ounce of his strength, Ganondorf sabotages Farore's Wind. When Link uses it in an attempt to escape the collapsing castle, he expects to find himself in Castle Town. He couldn't have been more wrong.
1. This Is Not the End

**O_o Wow, I have been really active today… Usually it's just one chapter of a single story a week, but I got three up in one day! Woot!**

"Th-this isn't over! I will kill you! Just wait, I will h-have my revenge!" Ganondorf screamed a final time before collapsing under the Hero of Time's sword.

With a look of disgust, Link pulled the Master sword out of the dead Gerudo's body. He knew that now everything was over, but he was still irrationally tense.

'Something is not right. It was far from easy, but I expected him to put up more of a fight…'

Link gave a mental shrug and turned away from the cooling body of his worst enemy to face Zelda, who was expressing her thanks. Unbeknownst to him or the princess, a small thread of darkness was slipping inside the hero's bag. It approached the green crystal of Farore's wind hesitantly, then stretched like a piece of elastic to cover the crystal. It pulsed a deep, forest green before returning to its original color.

The pair began towards the door, believing everything to be over, but of course it was never that easy. The floor began to crumble around them, large tremors shaking the foundations of the ancient building.

"He's using the last of his power to take us down with him!" Zelda screamed.

Thinking quickly, Link reached into his bag and pulled out the green crystal that housed Farore's Wind.

'This should get us out quickly, I still have it set to warp me to Castle Town.'

He grabbed Zelda's hand, ignoring the blush that rose on her face, and activated the crystal. Immediately, he knew something was wrong. Instead of a gentle green light lifting Link into the sky, a gale heavy with debris slammed into him. Stunned from the unexpected force, he released the princess's hand. He hear a scream somewhere in the distance before his world went black and the harsh wind swept him away like nothing more than a discarded ragdoll.


	2. A Large Frog

**A special thanks to rouge rider zero for being the first person to put this on story alert, I really appreciate it!**

"Erza! Fight me!" A ten-year old Natsu challenged the female knight once again.

"Fine."

Lucy cringed as the Salamander, once again, smashed into a table. Cana and Macao yelled as their drinks splashed everywhere. Cana stood up quickly enough that her chair fell backwards, eyes glowing red with fury.

"Natsu…once again you have interrupted both my pleasant conversation and drinking. What do you have to say, hm?"

Natsu laughed nervously, backing away slowly.

"Ah ha ha, I…um…BYE!"

He darted past the enraged alcoholic, almost knocking on of the doors of its hinges when he slammed into it. Natsu recovered from this blow, only to trip over the air outside the Guild.

"Nice one, Natsu! They say it takes skill to trip on nothing!" Macao jeered.

Not even hearing his friend, Natsu stumbled to his feet and rushed off again as the Guild members laughed and Lucy sweat-dropped.

"I should remember not to get Cana angry for a while!" Natsu chuckled to himself. Suddenly, he froze.

"Something isn't right…" he mumbled. "Oh, yeah! Happy isn't here! I'd better go find him before he wrecks something. I bet he's at Lucy's!"

The Salamander changed course, only to trip over something…again.

"Dammit!" he cursed. He glanced over to see what he had tripped on, and saw a giant green frog.

'Wait a second…what's a frog doing here?' Natsu nudged the 'frog' with his foot, and it rolled onto its side with a groan. Natsu, being as slow as ever, had not questioned until now why the 'frog' was as big as he was.

"What the hell! I gotta get this kid somewhere, he looks hurt! Um…um…oh! I got it! I just need to get him to Fairy Tail, Gramps'll know what to do!"

Natsu heaved the green-clad boy over his shoulders and ran back to his guild. The whole time Natsu wished he had Happy to help carry the boy.

'Man, he's heavy!'


	3. Broken Sleep

**Thank you peddy-kun and LoSTWRITER2 for mentioning that Lucy should not be there if he is ten, but I did that on purpose. I just kinda forgot to pu that in the Author's Note. Very sorry if I confused anyone!**

'_Wow, it's dark. Oh wait, I'm an idiot. My eyes are closed. Hey, why can't I move? Oh, shit, help_!' Even though his mind was in turmoil, Link's face looked calm, almost peaceful.

"Well, his vitals are normal, but he still hasn't woken up. I'm not sure why, for all I know he's comatose." A female voice explained.

'_Um… pretty sure I'm not comatose_.'

Link heard a sigh. "Let's not give up hope on the young lad, at least he's not dead." This voice was male, and it sounded old.

'_Damn right, I'm not!_'

"I'll try to see if I can get anyone who's more medically experienced, Makarov."

'_Makarov? What kinda name is that?_'

"Thank you, Lisanna. I truly appreciate the effort you're putting into this."

'_So I'm guessing the girl is Lisanna._'

He heard a startled gasp and a sound that he recognized as the thud of body hitting floor.

"Mist Gun, what a pleasant surprise! I hate to ask you this when you just got here, but could you check the lad for a sleep spell? I'm not really expecting anything, but I've got a bit of a hunch."

Link strained his ears, but try as he might, no sound reached them.

"Makarov."

The new voice was indescribable. It almost made him want… to… fall… a…sleep…

If he could move, Link would have yawned.

"The boy is indeed spelled, I can break it quickly if you wish."

Link could almost hear the old-sounding man smile. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. Link took in a small man with a funny hat and a taller one with a mask covering his face, then blacked out.

"Oh dear. Lisanna!" Makarov yelled.


	4. Light and Fire

**Thanks to Ali-kun for reviewing!**

"You're sure this is normal?" Makarov questioned.

"Yes, I used some of his magic to break the spell, so it is only natural that he would be exhausted." Mist Gun reassured him.

"If you say so."

They both resumed watching the young boy, waiting for him to wake up.

- "And then!" -

Makarov and Mist Gun had long since left, and Navi was starting to have a panic attack. Yes, poor little Navi had been hiding in the green hero's hat this whole time. *cough* coward *cough* What? I didn't say anything!

Link yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"About time you got up! You're a _really_ heavy sleeper, you know that?"

He only glared at his annoying fairy, who immediately backed off.

"Ok, ok! I got it, you're ticked, but you need to look around! I have a feeling we're not in Hyrule anymore."

Link's ears twitched in surprise as he realized the room was an unfamiliar one. He slowly got off the bed and walked towards the door. He tested the doorknob, and for once fate decided to take it easy on him. It was unlocked. He opened the door cautiously, and jumped back when a large mug hit the door. He growled in annoyance and peered out.

"Oi, Erza! Fight me!" A pink haired boy, who Link immediately decided was an idiot, yelled at a girl in armor. Link got a feeling that she didn't like to be messed with.

"…" When she didn't answer, the idiot charged her, his fists flaming. She quickly dodged and kicked him in the gut, knocking him out. Link winced, and backed away. He noted a large door, leading to a city that reminded him of Castle Town. Link reached for his left boot and pressed an almost unnoticeable button on the side of the heel. A faint gold wing appeared for a moment, then faded.

'Pegasus boots. These should give me enough speed to make it out before anyone sees me.'

Link darted forward, almost flying in his quest to reach the door.

A very tall man with white hair turned to Erza and said, "Hey, anyone gonna stop him?"

"Just be quiet and watch, he's not going anywhere."

"All right, then."

Link had just reached the doors when he slammed into something purple. He fell on his butt, rubbing his head.

'Ow. Well, I never thought this would be easy. Just gotta find another way. Or break through.'

He pulled the Kokiri sword off his back, and it began to glow. He spun quickly, releasing a circle of magic energy. The purple barrier simply absorbed the magic, unfazed. Link's ears twitched again.

'Okay, something more destructive.'

He pulled a bomb out of his bag and lit the fuse with a smaller version of Din's fire that he had created years ago. Or years ahead. Or rather… ugh, time travel is confusing. Link chucked the lit bomb at the barrier and took off his shield, holding it in front of him. When it exploded, the purple mass sucked it in, smoke and all.

'This is annoying me.'

He placed his bomb bag back in the pouch, then pulled out his bow. As he pulled on the string, a golden arrow appeared. He released it and the light arrow hit the barrier. The arrow retained its glow for a moment, before losing its magic to the barrier.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing?" It was the pink haired idiot. Link turned to face him, pulling back the string again. This time, the glow was a fiery red, matching his mood. The projectile flew through the air, aimed straight at Natsu's head. The Salamander simply opened his mouth, swallowing the fire. He chewed a while before announcing, with his mouth still full, "Welcome to Fairy Tail. You mind waiting for us to explain before trying to kill anyone else?"


	5. A Bipolar Fairy

**A/N: Oh my god, I love you all for reviewing and putting this on story alert! Thank you SO much guys! (Sorry for being all mushy, but seriously, thanks!) Btw, Link will lose his memory soon, but I'm not giving away any other spoilers, just finish reading!**

"… and that's when you woke up, tried to escape, and attempted to kill Natsu." Makarov finished.

'_So apparently I was transported to another world, put under a sleep spell, and a random guy put a barrier up to keep me inside this guild. Am I supposed to believe this?'_

Makarov noticed the dubious look on Link's face. "We're just guessing on the other world thing, but it's clear you're not from around here, and I've never heard of Hyrule. I'm sorry about the barrier, but we needed to make sure you wouldn't run off before we could explain."

Link's ears twitched. _'Is everyone here insane, or is it just me?'_

"I saw your little display when you were trying to get out, and it's clear you've got some pretty powerful magic. How about you stay at Fairy Tail until you get your bearings? If you decide you like it here, we can make you a permanent member."

The obvious answer was yes, as Link had no experience in this place and would need allies if he were to get back to Hyrule, but he pretended to think it over a bit before nodding.

Makarov brightened visibly. "Well then, welcome to Fairy Tail!" (Cue theme song)

- And then!-

Lucy giggled. "I think it's safe to say you're the only other sane person in this whole place!"

Link smiled awkwardly, unsure of how to respond. Heck, he didn't even know if that was supposed to be a compliment! Of course, Navi found this a perfect time to butt in.

"Hey! Listen! I was talking to Mirajane, she's so sweet, and she told me people in this guild form teams with other members! Isn't that so cool? You should form a team with someone! Like, right now!"

Link twitched his ears in annoyance, for what seemed like the thirtieth time since he arrived.

"This might just be me, but I think partners need to have known and _trusted_ each other for a while before teaming up." Link practically growled.

Lucy jumped, surprised. "Wow, he can talk?"

Navi turned pink, enraged at this. "What? Did you think he was some sorta mute? Huh? Apologize immediately!"

'_Wait a second, what happened to that cute little fairy?'_ To say Lucy was shocked would be an understatement.

"I… um… well… I… I'm sorry… I wasn't trying to offend him, honestly!"

Navi returned to her usual blue. "Apology accepted!" She chirped cheerfully.

Link laughed. He couldn't help it, these two were quite a pair! Regaining his composure, he turned to Lucy. "I have a feeling that you and I will get along very well." Link held out his hand. "Partners?"

Lucy smiled and took his hand. "Partners!"

**A/N: I would have had this up earlier, but I was absolutely addicted to this Nico Chorus version of Servant of Evil. Sumimasen!**


	6. A Nosy Fairy

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My excuse? Um…laziness? Hatred of typing? More like a mixture of both… I have resorted to watching random Vocaloid videos for inspiration. Has anyone else noticed how weirdly mooed is spelled?**

Link sheathed his sword calmly as the corpse of a large monster hit the ground behind him, missing only by inches.

'_He's so cool!' _Lucy thought jealously. Link had just slit the throat of a ten-foot tall creature, which strongly resembled a red snowman, in the time it took her to open the gate of the bull.

"Well, Miss Lucy, it seems you don't need me anymore. Let's get MOOOOOOving so we can return to the guild before dark!" Taurus mooed.

"Why do you care? You'll be safe and sound in the spirit realm…" she grumbled bad temperedly.

Link chuckled slightly at her comments, one ear twitching forward a little. Lucy, noticing this, blushed beet red. Navi, with her ever-perfect timing, flew out of Link's hat.

"You guys are so cute together! Why don't you ask her out already, Link? It's obvious you both like each other!"

If it was possible, Lucy was getting even redder, and the tips of Link's ears were turning the same color. He grabbed the fairy (who cannot mind her own business) and shoved her back in his hat, giving Lucy and sheepish grin. She smiled back, and they walked home in awkward silence.

-And then!-

Lucy and Link were both drinking milk at the Fairy Tail bar, talking comfortably about what job to take next. Even though neither had brought it up, yet, they were both thinking about their earlier job.

"Sooo… I was thinking…about what Navi said earlier, and…" Lucy stopped, unsure of how to say it.

"I was too." Link confessed, his ears turning red again.

"Really?" she asked, surprised. Link nodded.

"Then, maybe…"

Link tilted his head to the side slightly in his way of telling her to go on.

"I don't have a boyfriend, and know you don't have a girlfriend, so do you think…?"

Link smiled cutely and nodded. Lucy returned the smile and reached out slowly. She took his hand and once again it was silent, this time in a pleasant, peaceful way.

**A/N: I know I totally suck at romantic scenes, so please forgive me if I wrecked this!**


End file.
